Ice Age The Journey
by Dexster
Summary: Sid wants to be friends with Jorje but Jorje tries to kill Sid afterwards Sid, Diego, and Manny become closer friends


Jordan Knoll

Jordan Knoll

P.6

Ice Age the Journey

"Hey Diego, now that your felling better how about giving a Sid a ride?" Said Sid.

"Let me think about that, no. Besides you can use a good work out," Suggested Diego.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sid questioned.

"It's supposed to mean."Diego started to say.

"We will never get South if you two keep arguing!" Manny cuts in.

"Manny you want to give me a ride?"Said Sid hopefully.

"No. We need to stop and make camp; I hear a storm up ahead." Manny said.

"Stand back and let the king of fire do his work! There a nice fire because of who?" Sid asked.

"Hey king of fire, your tail is on fire!" Diego and Manny said together.

"Aaaaahhhh" yells Sid as he runs around the fire! Diego pinches Sid's tail snuffing the fire out.

"Thanks pal; I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh, you would probably burn to death, nothing big." Diego said enthusiastically.

"We better get some sleep if we want to get to Glacier Valley" Manny said sleepily.

"What do you think it's going to be like in the valley?" asked Sid.

"Warm," answered Diego.

"It's going to be great," stated Sid.

"I could do with out the water." Diego said.

"Hey Manny maybe there will be mammoth there," said Sid.

As they lay down to sleep a twig snaps like a whip in the distance just out of the warm glow of the fire. Diego stalked and pounced through the bushes, there was a growl and then a voice saying.

"Please don't hurt me I mean you no harm."

"Who believes a Spike Tooth? Spike tooth's are lying untrustworthy animals. Diego growls

"You," The Spike Tooth says in a small voice. "I just want to warm by the fire." He says,

"Move into the light and I'll let Sid decide if you can stay," Said Diego. The Spike Tooth and Diego came into the light. The Spike tooth has two legs and arms but walks on all fours and has one sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth.

"Well you can if you do every thing I say, and you don't give Diego any reason to eat you, then ok." Said Sid

"Oh thank you Sid, I vary much appreciate it. Where are you guys heading?"

"South," Manny replied.

"Oh imagine that, I am too. Would you mind if I tag along would you?" asked Spike Tooth

"First what is you name?" asked Manny.

"Oh my name is Jorje."

"Well Sid can he tag along?" Manny asked

"Sure if you follow the rules you just agreed to." Sid said

"It's settled then." Jorje smiled

"Time to go to sleep," Manny yawned.

"Raise and shine. I stayed up all night keeping the fire going so I could make breakfast." Jorje shared.

What is it?" Sid questioned.

"Eggs!" Jorje answered

"Ahh, if you're trying to suck up the only one it's going to work on is Diego because Sid and I are plant eater." Manny said.

"Oh I didn't think of that." Jorje said

"So why are you heading south alone?" Manny asked.

"My family left me; they went on in the night when I was asleep," he said

"Wow, we have a lot in common," Sid said.

"Would you walk ahead with me and we can talk about these similarities?" Jorje suggested.

"Sure why not. See you guys later." Sid said as he waved.

"Diego are you feeling like going recon?" Manny whispered to Diego.

"One step ahead of you," Diego replied, As Sid and Jorje turned around a cliff.

"Hey Sid is that two dandelions up on top of that cliff? How about I get them, you stay right here." Jorje said.

"How are you going to get them?" Sid asked.

"It happens to be that Spike tooth's are very good climbers." Jorje answered. Jorje climbed to the top and diapered behind a boulder. Then Sid heard a twig snap behind him and he turned around to see Diego leaping at him saying "Look out!" he hit Sid with a thud as boulder fell with a crash right were Sid was standing.

"Manny you got him." Diego yelled up

"Yha I got him." Manny answered. A few min. later Manny appeared with Jorje in front of him. "So tell Sid why you wanted to kill him."

"I wanted to kill you because I'm a sharp tooth and that's how I live deciving and you where easy to do that to."

"Well that's stupid well we have a agreement get out of here an we don't want to see you and if we do Diego decides your fate.


End file.
